1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system using a card having an expansion edge generally, and more particularly to an audio card having an expansion edge that enables audio signals to be transmitted and received between the audio card and expansion cards. An expansion edge additionally formed in the audio card engages with an expansion edge connector in a main board.
2. Related Art
"Expansion card" as used herein is intended to refer to an MPEC card, a TV tuner card, a modem card, and the like. Conventional expansion cards are integrated into a computer system by engaging an edge connector of a main board of the computer system with an edge of the expansion card, and by securing a bracket on the expansion card to the case of the system main frame by use of tightened screws. Where additional capabilities are desired, the expansion card can be provided with expansion connector by means of which additional expansion cards can be connected thereto by use of a cable.
However, the expansion card as thus described is inconvenient because it requires soldering of an expansion connector to the main board in order to establish an additional capability (such as a multimedia capability). In addition, the use of such expansion cards makes it easy to make connection errors when engaging the expansion card with an additional card due to the similarity in appearance of the connectors. Furthermore, substantial electromagnetic interference results from the use of cables for interconnecting expansion cards.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for the development of an expansion card which is not burdened by the disadvantages discussed above.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,146 to Hoppal, entitled Computer I/O Expansion Board Securing Apparatus And Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,259 to Ma, entitled Arrangement For Connecting An Expansion Card To A Connector Socket IN A Personal Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,208 to Felcman et al., entitled Extended Card Edge Connector And Socket, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483 to Swindler, entitled Computer Expansion Card Support Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,766 to Piorunneck et al., entitled Bi-Level Card Edge Connector And Method Of Making The Same, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,743 to Hosoya et al., entitled Electronic Apparatus System Having An Electronic Apparatus Unit And An Expansion Unit For Expanding The Function Of The Electronic Apparatus Unit By Connection To An Expansion Card Connector.